


The Hunter and the Psychic

by Sincerelyfangirlfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hate to Love, Implied Sexual Content, Psychic Abilities, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerelyfangirlfics/pseuds/Sincerelyfangirlfics
Summary: During one of their hunts, Sam and Dean run into a young woman with special abilities who happens to work with the BMOL. Distrustful of each other, Felicity and Dean found themselves working in close corners after another encounter.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be told in multiple short chapters or in other words-drabbles.

Title: The Hunter and the Psychic  
Couple: Dean Winchester x Felicity Atwood  
Plot: During one of their hunts, Sam and Dean run into a young woman with special abilities who happens to work with the BMOL. Distrustful of each other, Felicity and Dean found themselves working in close corners after another encounter. 

Prologue

—Felicity—

A young woman stood behind the old tree stump; clutching her blade as she waited for the werewolf to appear. There was a pureblood werewolf targeting small children. He was young and tall resided in the forest near the backwoods of the park. 

Her face paled by the cold air and dark brunette hair tied into a bun; she glared as she watched him finally appear out of his truck. Cries and whimpers were heard. Children. 

Felicity Atwood’s eyes flashed gold as she read his mind: Some were recruits, the others were food. “Not today…” she projected into his mind. 

Her crimson lips curved into a malicious smirk; hearing his responses to her in his mind. She stayed hidden, her scent cleared by a spell, and she watched; waiting near the edge of the road—looking for her. 

Perfect. 

She had him right where she—a cracking sound of a gun with the bullet flying through the air, and a groan of pain. 

She watched the werewolf, her target fall to the ground. Dead…

Her head turned toward the direction of the sound with fear and annoyance; her eyes caught the appearance of two tall men dressed in flannel. 

The Winchesters…


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one of their hunts, Sam and Dean run into a young woman with special abilities who happens to work with the BMOL. Distrustful of each other, Felicity and Dean found themselves working in close corners after another encounter.

Part 1 

—Dean Winchester—

Dean Winchester paused. 

He heard a distant sound. The sound of leaves crumbling beneath the weight of someone near. Sam and him were not alone at this moment. 

“Hello!” He shouted glaring toward the space between the dense trees of the forest. Hearing the loud thumping of boots against the dirt as the person ran away, “Shit. Sam get rid of the body”

“I’ll go after him.” His glare became determined and hardened as he sprinted after whoever was in the forest. The sound of boots against the gravelly dirt and harsh breathing was heard. 

The person was in front of him. Cold air, grey skies, and the whistling wind; Dean felt close and closer to the culprit.

“Shit!” He heard the soft curse escape them and he turned toward the right; noticing a young woman with a fallen tree trunk blocking her path. 

“You!” He aimed his gun toward her, “Who are you?”


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one of their hunts, Sam and Dean run into a young woman with special abilities who happens to work with the BMOL. Distrustful of each other, Felicity and Dean found themselves working in close corners after another encounter.

Part 2

—Felicity—

 _I should’ve gotten out of here, when I had the chance…_ Felicity thought as she felt the cold air brush against the skin of her flushed face.

Breathless and with Dean Winchester breathing down her neck; this was not the way to go.

_…Think. Felicity. Think…_

She closed her eyes and breathed for the first time as she turned around to face him and he was different from what she expected. Dean Winchester was tall.

He stood a couple of inches taller than her. His face was clear of any blemish and had a bit of scruff. He was decent looking to say the most especially in comparison with the guys she normally ran errands for—like Ketch and his stupid suits.

Just like that an idea came to her mind—Mind Control—She silently projected her order to him with an amused smirk. _‘Put the gun away Dean.’_


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one of their hunts, Sam and Dean run into a young woman with special abilities who happens to work with the BMOL. Distrustful of each other, Felicity and Dean found themselves working in close corners after another encounter.

Part 3

—Dean Winchester—

_‘Put the gun away Dean.’_ Dean stood in confusing as he heard a soft voice in his head and did exactly what she told him to do.

The gun slid back into his back pocket, “What the hell! You mind-mojo-ed me!” He snarled in realization.

A smirk sat on her lips. Teeth gleaming white against the dark red lip stick as a giggle slipped out.

_‘Keep your arms to your side,’_ ….Which he did exactly he was told.

Dean struggled against the invisible binding; twisting and turning. “Yeah!” She chirped cheerfully, “Pretty much.”

The glare on his face amused her to no end. He acted as if he were a child in time out.

“Stuck there?”

“Shut up!”

“DEAN!”


End file.
